Le Souffle Du Temps
by Emeraude Patronum
Summary: Harry Potter, le héros. Ils se moquent de moi ces cela ? Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je n'ai réussi à sauver personne, ni réussi à tenir aucune promesse. Quand un jour je fis quelque chose qui changea ma vie, plusieurs vie d'ailleurs. Où je fut dans un autre monde. Ici, je vous raconte mon histoire, qui est belle et triste, sanglante mais attachante. Une histoire de voyage.
1. Prologue : Un Vœu

Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour c'est la premières histoires que je publie ici , faut dire que je ne suis pas magnifique en orthographe donc désolée pour les fautes. Je vous laisse a ma premières histore alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Des fois j'entends des murmurent,

Qui percutent sur les murs.

Il y en a qui disent que ses une chambre a merveille,

Moi je dit que ses la chambre à problème.

Des fois j'entends des murmurent,

Qui percutent sur les murs.

J'entends cettes femme qui crie,

Qui supplie.

Je sais qui elle est,

Mais j'essaye toujours de le cacher.

Je n'ai jamais voulus,

J'aurais tellement aimé,

Quel soit ici,

Je n'ai plus envie d'entendre ma mère crier,

Crier sa mort.

Alors je fit le premier veux de ma vie,

et je dit,

Je Veux Une Nouvelle Vie,

Grâce à se voeux ,

sans même que je les sus,

J'ai changé passé présent et futur,

Aussi vite que l'ont tue un homme.

On me ramena dans un autre corps

Là ou j'eus ma nouvelle vis.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Aries Cepheus Black

**_Note: Bonjour , voilà le premier chapitre ! On découvre un peu Aries Cepheus Black, ainsi que Le Harry que j'ai décidé de me fabriquer, je l'ai rendu légèrement fou , j'espère que vous allez aimer (ou pas )_****J'ai un service à vous demandez (si quelqu'un lis cet histoire déjà) Si vous Pouviez me donnez des fanfictions Harry Potter (Sur n'importe quel cite, ou application) j'ai des préférence pour les voyages dans le temps/ les dimensions. Ou bien ou Harry à un frère ou une sœur. Qu'il soit maltraité ou pas. Qu'il soit puissant ou pas. Par contre je suis pas trop fan des fanfiction qui son basé que sur un couple, mais si vous vous l'aimez vraiment, je peux toujours essayer car il y en a qui m'en plutôt plus vous pouvez me donnez des fanfictions ou OC qui son pas en rapport avec se que j'ai écrit, sa met égal.Si vous pouvais m'en donner plusieurs n'hésiter pas. Plus vous m'en donnez mieux ses et n'hésitez pas à vanter vos propre fanfics.****Merci!**

* * *

Quand je me suis levais, j'ai trouvé une feuille sur le tapis. Je regardais autour de moi, je n'était plus dans ma chambre, vous pensait que j'allait paniqué ? Et bien, non je m'en fichait. À la place je lut le papier qui était maintenant entre mes mains.

**_Harry ,_**

**_Franchement, je vais pas m'énerver à te dire qui je suis et le reste du pacotille,_**

**_je vais juste t'expliquer se que tu fais ici ._**

**_Tu es dans le passé, plus exactement chez ta nouvelle et chaaaaarmante famille ,_**

**_la famille Black,_**

**_Tu t'appelles Aries(tis) Cepheus Black._**

**_Bois la potion, il y a dedans tous les souvenirs de Aries . Tu es jumeau de Sirius et le grand frère de Regulus de 1 ans , t'es en 6 ème année à Serpentard ._**

**_Bref, tout est dans la potion je vois pas pourquoi je m'énerve avec toi,_**

**_Change tout ._**

**_Personne que tu ne connais et ne connaîtra jamais._**

Après qu'il eu tout lus le papier brûla, laissant quelque cendre sur le sol, bien que la lettre l'intriguait, il chercha directement du regard la potion. Quand il l'a vit, il l'a saisit et là bus.Il eu un mal de tête horrible, et de nombreuses visions lui parurent devons les yeux accélérant et ralentissant**_:_**

**_Il mangeait quand il vit son frère arrivait rapidement , les cheveux et les habilles négligés, pffff quel caractère ! pensa t'il alors que sa mère crié :_**

**_-Sirius! Retourne dans ta chambre et habille toi correctement, nos invités arrive bientôt! Prends exemple sur t'es frère ! Eux au moins, savent s'habiller !_**

**_Il prie un visage impassible, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de joie . Cet année il devait devenir un des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Il était tellement fière ! Il vit Sirius tourner la tête vers lui en s'asseyant à table sans même prendre la peine d'écouter les ordres de sa mère. Il hausa un sourcil vers Sirius, qui le fusillat du regard et retourna à son assiette._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**_Il entendit un crie, c'était Sirius sous le Doloris. Il sourit , après tout, Sirius méritait bien sa, se traitre à son sang._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**_Il faisait nuit, il marchait au bord du lac, quand il entendis un bruit près de la forêt interdite. Il tourna la tête et vis un chien noir , il le vit se transformer en humain, plus exactement en Sirius.Il dit:_**

**_-Un animagus non déclaré, quoi de mieux pour t'envoyer à Azkaban ?_**

**_Sirius se tourna vers lui, il marcha rapidement puis lui déclara d'un ton ferme:_**

**_-Tu ne diras rien, à personne._**

**_-Pourquoi ça ?Je fais se que je veux, après tout, puis il l'imita grossièrement, " je fais se que je veux, vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donnez..."_**

**_Il reçut un coup sur la tête, faisant saigner son nez. Sirius lui fit un croche pied, et après qu'il soit tombé son frère lui cracha :_**

**_-Si tu dis la moindre chose, je te jure de faire de ta vie un enfer, vermine!_**

**_Il se leva le plus vite possible et courut vers le château sans se retourner tandis que Sirius lui cria:_**

**_-Lâche, tu n'es qu'un lâche !_**

Et plusieurs souvenirs se succédèrent ainsi...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je me suis lever, le mal de tête était partit aussi vite qu'il était apparut,mon cœur battait la chamade, je marchais jusqu'au miroir de se qui était ma chambre à présent. Mes yeux toujours vert, mais d'un vert métallique, mes cheveux brun long jusqu'au dessus de mes épaules, légèrement ondulés. Mon visage, portait des traits aristocratiques, et sans même le vouloir, j'abordais un air impassible et légèrement arrogant.Je me tournais vers la fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit, ouf je n'aurais pas besoin d'inventer la moindre excuse pour mes parents, je me suis couchait et pensa:

《on ira doucement, mais il faudra leur faire peur, changer légèrement de comportement et leurs faire quelques colères, explosives.》

Je ricana puis dit :

\- Que j'ai hâte de voir leur tête. Bienvenue dans une nouvelle folle aventure !

Avant que les bras de Morphée ne m'emporte.

J'étais fou mais je m'en fichais.

* * *

**_Alors c'était comment ? Vous avez aimé ?_**


	3. Chapitre 2: la fuite improvisée

Il se réveilla à cause d'un de ses habituelles cauchemars, après avoir regardé autour de lui, il se rappela de se qu'il c'était passé. Il éclata d'un rire nerveux, se rendant compte qu'il était dans le passé. Quand il entendit des pas, il s'assit et se tut, quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de laissé y passer sa tête, c'était Sirius. Il hausa un sourcil en sa direction, chose que l'ancien Aries aurait faites. Son nouveau frère lui lança en crachant son dernier mot :

\- Mère te dit de te préparer, car les invités arrive bientôt, _jumeau._ Après que Sirius soit partit il formula ses pensées à voix haute :

\- Soit, je vais devenir fous, ou soit, je le suis déjà !

Après s'être habillé et coiffé les cheveux, il descendit l'escalier de son pas léger et souple. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, sa mère lui sauta dessus pour lui annoncer :

\- Aries , tu recevras la marque l'avant- dernier jour des vacances.

\- Bien mère, lui répondit-t-il d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

Il s'assit devant Sirius, qui lui lança un regard dégoûté, Harry lui répondit par un rapide clein d'oeil que Sirius pensa avoir rêvé. Quand soudain la sonnette sonna.

\- Allons accueillir les invités, comme il le faut. Kreattur ! Range moi la cuisine, et vite !

À l'étonnement de Aries, il vit Sirius se lever, chose que, habituellement Sirius ne faisait jamais, il se leva rapidement à son tour pour les suivre. Et quel surprise ! Devant la porte, et se qui devait sans doute être "son père " il y avait, Calum Black, qui devait être le frère de Orion Black. Légèrement en arrière il y avait Bellatrix avec 20 ans de moins, elle avait son âge.

\- Bienvenue Bellatrix, Calum. Dit son père en hochant la tête en leurs direction.

Bien qu'il trouvait sa dégoûtant, il fit se que Aries aurait fait, il pris rapidement la main de Bellatrix et l'embrassa, il là lâcha au plus vite et déclara :

\- Bonjour Bella.

Elle resta quel seconde figée de surprise par la vitesse qu'il avait prise, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Aries, que je suis heureuse de te revoir, tu vas bien, lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix mielleuses.

Harry pensa que c'était vraiment une habitude dans cette famille. Il chuchota de façon à se que seul Sirius puisse l'entendre :

\- J'allais bien avant que tu arrives, puis il rajouta plus fort. Je vais très bien Bell' et toi ?

\- Mieux depuis que tu es là !

Il fit mine de ne rien entendre et dit :

\- Allons dans le salon.

\- Bien entendu, répliqua-t-elle en attrapant son bras.

Pendant une fraction de seconde il afficha un dégoût profond, il la regarda rapidement et il se retint de lui sauter dessus pour la frapper avant de reprendre un visage glaciale. Ils arrivèrent et se placèrent à leur place habituel quand Bellatrix s'exclama :

\- Que j'ai hâte d'être à la fin de ces vacan-

ces ! Nous serons enfin marqués !

\- Enfin...marmonna Harry hésitant.

\- Pourquoi se ton hésitant ? répliqua Narcissa qui venait de s'asseoir à table.

\- Je n'hésitais pas, je réfléchissait, dit-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Narcissa répondit avec un regard hautain, que Harry soutin, quand elle baissa enfin le regard, il lui fit un sourire froid .

\- Tssss, moi je n'aurais jamais baissé le regard ainsi ! rétorqua Bellatrix d'une voix emplie d'arrogance.

Aries allez lui répondre quand son "père" frappa des mains.

\- Bien maintenant que nous avons le calme, j'aimerais être au courant de la date exacte du soir où nos enfant deviendront enfin notre fierté.

Ce fut Abraxas Malfoy qui répondit :

\- La réunion se passera le 26 août. Le Maître arrivera à 18 heure, chez moi. Vous devriez venir un peu à l'avance, si vous ne voulez pas recevoir de sanction.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferrais si l'on arrivait en retard ? se moqua légèrement Aries.

\- Si tu arriveras en retard il te lancera un doloris, ou même plusieurs.

\- C'est tout ? Juste ça ? se moqua Aries, ouvertement cette fois.

\- C'est tout ? Et si je te lançais le sortilèges la maintenant, tu me diras toujours " c'est tous ?".

Aries ricana se qui ne plus absolument pas à Malfoy, qui perdit son sang froid en entendant se son.

\- Endoloris !

\- Ne touche pas à Aries, il faut qu'il reste intacte pour le maître ! s'exclama Walburga, elle allait continuer mais quand elle n'ent- endit aucun crie sortir de sa bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers lui, tandis que Aries lui se leva et s'écria:

\- Ses ça hein ? Je n'existe que pour servir le maître, non mais vous avez penser que j'étais quoi moi ? Un vulgaire jouer entre vos mains ? Mais vous rêvez ! Non, on ne dit pas " ne touche pas à mon fils, " mais bien entendus sa marche très bien de dire " ne touche pas à Aries, il faut qu'il reste intacte pour le maître " et bien vous savez quoi, garder le pour vous le maître, et moi j'en veux pas de cette fichue marque à la noix !

Il avait perdus son sang-froid et voilà maintenant ! Bon ok, il faut que je parte avec Sirius de cette baraque de cinglés.

\- Accio Valise de Sirius , chuchota t'il rapidement. Sirius ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ta valise est juste derrière la porte, sors, je reviens vite. répondit-il en commençant à monter les escaliers.

* * *

**_Note: Salut ! Je publie enfin le deuxième chapitre, tendis que le troisième à déjà commencé ! Celui si est plus long, et j'espère que sa vous plaira. Est ce qu'ils y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, des questions et tous le reste ? Je voulais juste vous prévenir, c'est que cet histoire aura plusieurs tome, vous vous demande comment je peux déjà le savoir des le deuxième chapitre, et bien c'est que j'ai déjà écrit tous le cours de l'histoire, avec des relations qui se développent, etc. J'espère que malgré tous, vous raccrocherais. Mais ce qui est sur c'est que vous aurez votre dose d'émotion ! Merci pour ce qui continuerons l'histoire._**


	4. Chapter 3: Le début d'un jeu dangereux

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! C'est là où l'histoire commence réellement...

Disclamer: C'est à JK. Rowling ! Oh vous pensiez que c'était à moi ! Je suis émue… Mais je peux vous affirmer que l'histoire et à moi, il y aura quelque lieu que je citerais au fur et à mesure, et Aries et à moi ! Celui qui existait avant que Harry ne prenne son corps vous voyez...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Le début d'un jeu dangereux**

_' Prends garde ! _

_L'avenir est une peste ! _

_Elle te plantera le couteau par derrière,_

_Et tu ne verras rien venir...'_

Nous étions le 19 Septembre, et dans un restaurant l'on voyait un groupe d'amis s'amuser, dans ce groupe, il y avait : Ginny et Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Ils fêtaient l'anniversaire d'Hermione Granger, fille née moldus, dont les parents étaient dentistes. Elle allait avoir c'est 18 ans. Ils regardaient des personnes joués au piano ou au violon, quand ils n'y eu plus personne, Harry proposa quelque chose.

\- Et si on jouait ? dit-t-il se levant et tendant la main vers Hermione.

Harry savait qu'Hermione jouait du violon. Et il savait aussi qu'elle ne savait pas que lui jouait du piano. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, ni montrer à personne. Hermione attrapa la main d'Harry, et se leva en souriant. Après qu'elle et prit place au centre de la pièce, le violon en main, elle parut étonnée de voir Harry se placé en face du piano. Il lui jeta un regard, les yeux interrogateurs et Hermione lui fit signe de commencer, et qu'elle suivrait ensuite.

Dès qu'Harry posa le doigt sur une touche du piano, ils entendirent des hurlements. Les gens se mettant à courir, alors que des mères appelaient leurs enfants. Tout le monde se bousculaient, essayant de s'enfuir au plus vite. Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de prendre sa baguette, et il se mit à la recherche de ses amis. La foule s'estompa rapidement, se qui permit à Harry de mieux voir. Il aperçut un corp au sol et faillit avoir un haut-le-cœur, c'est cheveux châtain ne lui était pas inconnus. Il s'approcha rapidement, elle avait encore les yeux ouverts, une entaille c'était faite à l'arrière de sa tête, et du sang couler, le mélangeant à ses cheveux. Dès qu'Harry s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, les yeux en larmes, il lui murmura :

\- 'Mione...Je voulais juste jouer.

Et elle prononça une dernière phrase avant que la mort ne soit venue la récupérer.

\- Après sa, Harry, tu joueras, pour moi. Tu ne me verras pas... mais je jouerais juste à côté de toi...

* * *

Il prit sa valise, et la remplie de tous ce dont il avait besoin. Il remarqua aussi une autre valise, il l'ouvrit et sourit face à son contenu, à l'intérieur il y avait la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeur, et aussi l'album photo que lui avait donné Hagrid, ainsi que l'album photo de ses six années à Poudlard. En dessous, il y avait le miroir cassé de Sirius et... et ses potions...se qui lui fit perdre toute trace de sourire. Il se leva rapidement et prit tout les habits dans l'armoire et les rangea dans sa valise. Il jeta un sort de désillusion sur sa deuxième valise et il descendit les escaliers. Quand il eu posé ses valises au pas de la porte, il retourna au salon et y découvrit Sirius et Walburga entrain de se disputer, il tourna la tête ne portant pas attention au regard assassin que lui lançaient le reste de la tablé. Il fit signe à Regulus de venir avec lui dans le couloir, il lança le sort d'insonorisation et dit:

\- Regulus, je ne peux pas faire quoi que ce soit pour toi maintenant. Je te promet je reviendrais, mais je crois que Sirius voudra aller cher James et je doute que moi même y soit le bienvenue. Alors pour l'instant je te souhaite bonne chance avec ces cinglés.

\- Et qui te dit que je veut sortir de là ? Et si je vous trahissez en allant tous raconter à nos parents ? Je n'est pas besoin de toi !

\- Je sais que tu es bon un l'intérieur, je sais que tu as mal de nous voir te laisser ainsi ici. A chaque fois, pense que je viendrais te chercher. Je te fais confiance.

Il partit vers le salon et trouva la scène tel qu'il l'avait quitté.

\- Traître à ton sang ! Comment peut tu prononçais des paroles aussi immondes contre ta propre maison ! Tu...

\- Ses paroles, dit Aries d'une voix lasse, sont aussi immonde que la vérité...

\- Comment oses-tu ! Sirius...

Il souffla à Sirius de partir pour de bon cette fois. Dès qu'il fut partit il dit à sa mère en plaçant un masque indiffèrent sur son visage:

\- Excusez moi, je reviendrais, et je vous expliquerais tout.

Alors qu'il passait dans le couloir il entendit un vase exploser juste à côté de lui. Il poussa un juron et le répara d'un coup de baguette. Il savait que c'était parce qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cassé plus que ça d'ailleurs. Il prit ses valises et retrouva Sirius qui avait encore une moue ahurie, après qu'Aries et du lui crier trois fois son prénom, Sirius sortit enfin de son état et demanda:

\- Quoi ?

\- Sirius, tu dois sortir ton balais. Nous devons y aller. J'espère que tu sais au moins où nous devons aller ?

\- Nous irons chez James, répondit finalement Sirius.

Aries qui jouait le jeu fit semblant de s'étouffer avec sa salive et cria en enfourchant son balai et frappa du pied pour décoller:

\- Q.. Quoi ? Ils ne m'accepteront jamais là bas ! Je suis un Black en plus d'un Serpentard, la maison des mangemort en herbe juste au cas ou tu aurais oublié !  
Sirius ne répondit pas, il dit simplement, changeant de sujet:

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de balai comme ça ! Il est magnifique ! Où la tu eu ?

En effet, le balai de Aries était magnifique le bois était comme une sorte de dégradé de couleur, allant d'un brun presque noir à un beige au reflet rouge clair. Les fils se regroupant en une sorte de boucle à la fin.

\- Modèle unique, répondit Aries légèrement déçus du fait que Sirius n'est pas répondu.

\- Cela existe des balais à modèle unique ?

\- Non, je les fait moi-même.

\- Tu l'as... QUOI ?

\- Moins fort, nous ne somme même pas encore arriver au niveau des premiers nuage, et l'on risquerait de se faire repérer ! Je t'en parlerai plus tard si tu veux.

Cela était vrai, Harry l'avait réellement fabriqué lui-même lors d'un... séjour chez Tom Jedusor. Le reste du chemin ce fit en silence. Quand il descendirent enfin de leur balais, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le jardin des Potter, Aries demanda enfin:

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- De quoi ?

\- N'as tu pas d'autre mots dans ton vocabulaire que 'quoi' ! Oh j'ai oublié qu'il savait aussi dire le mot 'de' ! répliqua Aries. Je te demande s'ils me laisseront ne serais ce que rentrer chez eux !

\- Ils te laisseront rentrer seulement si tu arrêtes d'être aussi cynique !

\- Regarde juste, murmura doucement Aries, il fait nuit, il pleut, donc nous somme trempé.

\- Je sais, dit Sirius alors qu'il toquait fortement à la porte.

\- C'est tout ce que cela peut te faire ? Je pourrai te signaler que James me déteste.

\- Ooh, arrête de paniquer pour rien.

\- Je ne panique pas, gronda Aries.

Quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrirent, il se retournèrent vivement vers la porte, mais à présent, se trouvait à sa place une vielle femme au cheveux blonds avec quelque méches grises, et des yeux noisettes pétillants de vie.

* * *

Reviews, reviews où est tu ? Oh Tu ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui ? Et bien j'espère te voir la prochaine fois !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les Potters

**Note: Bonjour ! Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Ici on rencontre les Potters...**

**Disclaimer: Oui, oui l'univers et à J.K Rowling... Ainsi que quelques personnages... Bon d'accord peut-être quelque lieux...Mais j'ai tout de même l'histoire et certains personnages et quelque lieux, c'est déjà pas mal non ?**

**Rating : T, scènes sanglantes et tous le reste...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_"La perte d'un ennemi ne compense pas celle d'un ami."_

_Abraham Lincoln _

**Chapitre 4: Les Potters**

Et elle prononça une dernière phrase avant que la mort ne soit venue la récupérer.

\- Après ça, Harry, tu joueras, pour moi. Tu ne me verras pas... mais je jouerais juste à côté de toi...

Et ses yeux se fermèrent, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière Harry.

\- Alors ? Tu admires mon oeuvre Potter ? Dit-moi donc ce que tu en penses...

Harry se releva d'un bond, laissant sa colère prendre le dessus. Il coinça Abraxas Malfoy contre le mur, la baguette contre sa gorge. Malfoy ricana :

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Que peux-tu faire contre moi ? Ton amie est morte ! Ton amie n'ouvrira plus jamais les yeux !

\- Je vais te tuez, prononça doucement Harry, alors que son souffle se faisait plus rapide. Tu ne sortiras pas vivant d'ici !

\- Tu n'as jamais étais capable de tuer ! Tu n'as jamais réussi à le faire, parce que tu es faible, Potter ! Faible !

\- Et bien cette fois je le ferais ! Pour Hermione, je la vengerais !

\- Et bien, prouve le, Potter !

\- Avada...kedavra..., finit par souffler Harry.

Alors qu'Abraxas rendait son dernier souffle, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, comme ne croyant pas à se qui venait de se passer. Harru tomba au sol, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. C'était le premier meurtre d'Harry Potter.

* * *

\- Bonjour Sirius ! s'exclama la femme en question. Comment vas...Oulala ! je crois que j'ai des hallucinations. Il y a bien deux Sirius ?

\- Mmm, Euphemia, répondit Sirius, c'est mon jumeau. D'ailleurs, les présentations ! Euphémia je vous présente Aries Cepheus Black, destiné à devenir l'héritier Black avant ce soir.

A ce moment Aries lui jeta un regard légèremment amer, si Sirius savait seulement la vérité...Mais Sirius continua, ne remarquant même pas le regard de Aries.

\- Aries, voici Lady Euphémia Cylindra Joneys Potter, la mère de mon meilleur ami, comme tu l'auras deviner, James Fleamont Potter.

Aries hocha simplement la tête en signe de bonjour à Euphémia, alors que l'on entendait une voix dire...ou plutôt crier :

\- Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? demanda la voix de James, quand il arriva enfin il sourit. Ah Sirius, que fais-tu de beau ici ?

Il s'arrêta pendant quelque seconde, regardant avec un air ddégoûté Aries, et répliqua enfin :

\- Black ? Tu fous quoi ici ?

Aries dit de façon à ce que seul Sirius l'entend.

\- Je te l'ai bien dit ! Je ne serais pas accepté, je vais y aller.

Aries commençait tout juste à se tourner dignement pour partir lorsque Sirius lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Oh non, tu n'iras nul part ! Si tu y vas, et bien je resterais avec toi ! s'écria-t-il, cette fois les deux Potters l'avaient entendus.

\- Mais Sirius, raisonna Aries calmement comme parlant à un enfant, James est comme un frère pour toi, et je ne peux pas...

\- C'est toi qui est mon frère ! C'est toi le frère que je n'ai pas appris à connaître, et dont j'aimerais le faire, finit Sirius en lui souriant légèremment.

Aries ne lui rendit pas son sourire, sachant qu'il ferait plus une grimaçe qu'autre chose, et accepta finnalement. Euphémia les fit rentrer dant le salon, en expliquant qu'il leurs expliqueraient tout dés qu'ils seraient installés. Le salon des Potters étaient immense. Un canapé en cuire rouge était posé sur un tapis aussis blanc que la neige. En face, il y avait une grande cheminée dont le feu allumé qui illuminé les photos sorciéres posées sur une étagere plus lointaine. Ces photos représentaient James de sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De l'autre côté, deux grandes portes-fenêtres qui donnait sur un grand jardin surplombés par un couché de soleil, laissant quelque rayons de lumiéres orange ou rouge s'infiltrés dans la pièce. Dés qu'il fus proche du canapé, il put distinguer une touffe de cheveux noir ébourrifés qui dépassés largemment, il se demanda même comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer.

Quand il leva les yeux, il sourit en voyant son fils et Sirius, mais quand il vit Aries, son sourire tomba immediatement, alors qu'il plissait les yeux en demandant :

\- Que fait t'il là ? Pourrait t'on m'expliquer ce qu'il ce passe ?

\- Je n'en sait pas plus que toi Fleamont.

C'était Euphémia qui avait répondu en entrant dans le salon avec un plateau où était posés dessus cinq verres de jus de citrouille, accompagner d'une assiette de biscuit.

\- Asseyez vous les garçons, et expliquer moi ce qu'il se passe, continua-t-elle.

Ils s'assirent. Aries lança un regard de reproche à Sirius, qui lui répondit avec une moue moqueuse. James regarda l'échange d'un œil jaloux et demanda :

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- Oui, commença Aries, enfin non. Tu sais quoi ? Sirius je te laisse le plaisir de le faire.

\- Non, non, non! Toi aussi tu as des choses a m'expliquer! se défendit Sirius.

Aries prit le verre qu'Euphémia lui tendait avant de répondre.

\- Bien. Nous avions eu une réunion de famille, comme tous les étés, et, dit-t-il en laissant un petit moment de silence plané. Nous avons fugués.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que, toi, tu as fugué ? Je veux dire, Sirius je comprends, mais, toi ? demanda James.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu, répondit-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, de cela.

\- Cela quoi ?

\- Etre mangemort, tué des gens, les faire souffrir... Je ne pense pas que les nés-moldus sont forcément inférieurs aux sangs purs. Il y en a certain qui en valent la peine. Je suis juste...

\- Juste quoi ? le pressa Sirius.

\- Juste, je ne pouvais plus. Je ne voulais plus de ça, et j'ai entendu parler du fait que tu fuguerais, alors je t'ai suivis, en espérant simplement que tous ça ce passera bien.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose, répliqua Sirius.

\- Qu'est ce que j'aurais oublié ?

\- Tu n'as même pas tremblé quand Abraxas Malfoy t'as lancé le Doloris !

Les Potters le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Mais Aries ne répondit pas.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Sirius.

Aries pinça ses lèvres avant de simplement répondre :

\- Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est personnelle...trop personnelle.

Sirius souffla, puis dit :

\- Bien.

\- Les enfants, commença Euphémia, allez vous coucher. Il fait vraiment tard, on en parlera demain.

Alors que James et Sirius l'accompagnait vers la chambre où il séjournerait, il sentait le regard des adulte le suivre jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus dans leur champs de vision. Il sut immédiatement que son séjour ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

* * *

**katimini : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, et les titres que tu m'as donnée aussi d'ailleurs ! Oui j'ai remarquer que j'ai publié deux fois les mêmes chapitres et je me suis empresser de corriger ça ! J'espère que tu aimes l'histoire ! Encore un grannnd Merci !**

**Lassa01 : Oui, oui, il y en a bien une que j'ai lue mais dont j'ai oublié le nom... il faudrait que je cherche ! Sauf, que dans cette histoire, les bases sont différentes, Je sais déjà que l'histoire sera vraiment longue, je compte faire plusieurs tome, les liens entre Aries et ses frères est différents et... nan je vais pas tout te raconter comme même ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! J'espère que la rencontre avec les Potters t'a plus...et non ce n'est pas si heureux que ça...**

**A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Des potions ?

**Note: Bonjour ! Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! ****Je pense que vous avez remarqué que j'ai changer la page de couverture du livre...Ça vous plaît ? **

**Ah oui, et aussi pour ce qui aurait regarder plus précisément la couverture du livre, vous trouverez marquer Emeraude Patronum ( Moi sur ) Et un deuxième nom. lyly_potter est seulement moi sur Wattpad, vus que je publie sur les deux sites.**

**Disclaimer: Oui, oui l'univers et à J.K Rowling... Ainsi que quelques personnages... Bon d'accord peut-être quelque lieux...Mais j'ai tout de même l'histoire et certains personnages et quelque lieux, c'est déjà pas mal non ?**

**Rating : T, scènes sanglantes et tous le reste...**

**Bonne lecture **!

* * *

_Sœur de cœur,_

_Sœur guerrière,_

_Malgré ce que tu as fait,_

_Tu ne pourras pas voir,_

_Un monde meilleur,_

_Comme tu l'avais rêvé,_

_Comme tu l'espérais._

_Je n'entendrai plus ta voix,_

_Je n'ai pas pu jouer avec toi._

_J'ai tué pour toi, sans aucun succès,_

_Juste une blessure plus profonde en moi,_

_Me pardonnerais-tu d'avoir tué?_

_Où seulement m'entends-tu ?_

_Sœur de cœur,_

_Soeur d'espoir,_

_Serdaigle de tête,_

_Gryffondor en temps,_

_Dans ce monde où tu ne vis plus,_

_Tu m'as donné les meilleurs conseils,_

_Tu m'as protégée contre ce mal,_

_Contre ces ombres._

_On devrais t'acclamé,_

_Mais tu seras seulement,_

_Sur une liste,_

_Comme tant d'autres._

_Sœur de cœur,_

_Sœur guerrière,_

_Je ne pourrais faire assez,_

_Pour faire hommage,_

_À cette fille qui s'est battue,_

_À mes côtés,_

_À cette fille qui m'a,_

_T__oujours protégé_

_Soeur d'espoir,_

_Sœur d'âme,_

_M'entendras-tu chanter pour toi ?_

_Soeur d'espoir,_

_Sœur de coeur_

_Tiendras-tu ta promesses de jouer avec moi ?_

Harry retira ses doigts du piano. Et alors qu'il couvrait de ses mains son visage où les larmes coulaient, il entendit un souffle prêt de son oreille qui lui chuchotait :

\- _Merci Harry..._

Il savait qu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'il verrait un piano, il repensera à ce que venait de lui dire cette voix, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

La voix de Hermione.

* * *

Aries ouvrit soudainement les yeux, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Il fit rapidement le tour de la chambre des yeux. Les rideaux du baldaquin étaient rouge. Le tapis de couleur or. L'armoire blanche en face de lui et une table de nuit de la même couleur juste à côté. Le bureau et une étagère grise juste en dessus. Il était bien dans la chambre du manoir Potter. Il se dirigea vers une des deux portes qui se trouvaient dans la chambre, et la poussa. La salle de bain était immense, ressemblante à celle de la douche des préfets, mais plus petite, et accompagné de toilette, lavabo avec un miroir au dessus et d'une douche, ainsi qu'une petite armoire à pharmacie, où il devina se trouver des potions. Il se pencha au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, sentant la bile monter, mais il savait que rien ne sortirait. Comme à chaque fois, la bile resta coincée dans sa gorge, laissant un goût désagréable. Il se dirigea vers le miroir, se regarda quelques secondes dedans. Puis il s'aspergea le visage d'eau. La sensation de l'eau froide le réveillant, et lui fit se sentir un peu plus vivant. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, et sentit quelques larmes couler alors qu'il se remémorait la mort de Remus à laquelle il venait de rêver. Il s'empressa de s'essuyer les yeux, se disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer ainsi. Il entendit un grincement de porte, et se tourna dos à la porte. Il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule. Puis il vit Sirius venir s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, et il lui demanda, en voyant ses yeux légèrement rouge :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe, petit frère ?

Aries pinça les lèvres avant de simplement lui répondre :

\- Je ne suis pas ton "petit frère".

\- Ca ne sert à rien de fuir la question, petit frère, ricana Sirius.

\- Je ne fuis rien, et rien ne se passe.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me dire...

\- Je sais, le coupa Aries.

\- Pourrais-tu donc m'expliquer pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir pleuré ?

Aries le regarda quelque seconde dans les yeux avant de grogner :

\- Cauchemard.

\- Oh, et quel genre de cauchemards ?

Aries regarda d'un air blasé Sirius. Il pensait réellement qu'il allait tous révéler d'un jour à l'autre ? Il répondit finalement, commençant à sentir l'impression que des équilles se plantaient dans son estomac :

\- Et si nous allions manger ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit Sirius avec une moue en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Vas sans moi, souffla Aries. Je viens vite.

Sirius lui lança un regard interloqué, auquel Aries avait répondu par un sourire légèrement figé en lui indiquant la porte. Dès que Sirius fut sortit, Aries se dirigea rapidement vers sa valise et il mit à la fouiller. Il sortit trois flacons de Potions, chacune des potions, avait une petite étiquette marqué par le nom de la potion. Sur la première il y avait marqué " Potion de Régénération Sanguine ", pour le deuxième " Potion Hominum Phantasiae" et enfin " Potion Sensus Retinet". Il retourna rapidement dans la salle de bain juste en face du miroir, posa les trois flacons sur le lavabo, il se regarda un instant avant de de s'empresser de déboucher le flacon d'Hominum Phantasiae. Ses yeux était d'un noir profond, ou il ne restait que quelque reflet de vert, sa peau était aussi pâle que celle d'un mort. Ses ongles s'allongèrent et devinrent pointus, et ses cheveux redevinrent noirs alors que ses canines s'allongeait. Il but les trois potions avant que sa transformation ne soit complètement terminé, ses ongles, yeux, canines, et cheveux, redevinrent normal. Aries poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, avant d'aller se préparer, sans oublier de mettre des gants, et descendit les rejoindre.

Il fut mal à l'aise face au regard scrutateur d'Euphemia, et celui haineux de James, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Sirius lui fit un sourire rassurant et Aries se détendit quelque peu.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme, assis-toi donc et mange. Tu as l'air vraiment trop léger pour ton âge, commença Euphemia.

Aries sourit en s'asseyant. Se rappelant de Mme Weasley et Alia. Alia avait été la première figure parentale qu'il avait eu, elle était morte une année plus tard, il se rappelait encore des " Alors gamin, bien dormi ? " quel lui lançait quand il se voyait. Mais un an après leur rencontre, elle avait été retrouver morte... Et Harry savait très bien qui l'avait tué. Revenant au temps présent, il écarquilla les yeux face à autant de nourriture. Merlin, il était encore plus affamé qu'un dragon à cet instant !

\- Sers-toi, continua Euphemia. Lorsque tu auras fini de manger, vous irez dans le salon, et je voudrais avoir quelque détails en plus, de ce qu'il c'était passé hier.

* * *

Hominum Phantasiae veut simplement dire illusion humaine, en Latin.

Sensus Retienet veut dire retient instinct, en Latin.

Le chapitre est plus court, que d'habitude...et je sais que ça ne bouge pas beaucoup...Mais je vous promet que ça arrivera bientôt ! En espérant que vous avez tout de même aimer le chapitre ! À la prochaine !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le portrait

**Note : Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! Alors j'ai bien galéré dessus celui-là, je voulais qu'il soit vraiment bien...je les réécris plusieurs fois, jusqu'à que ça me semble correct. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Disclaimer : L'univers, quelques personnages et lieu appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Bien que Harry soit O.O.C est que je respecte peu les tomes..En tout cas, Aries est à moi, et personnes n'a le droit de me le voler, ou la vengeance vous attendra au coin de votre rue ; )**

**Ratings : T un jour, T toujours ! Et oui, et oui...Ils sont guerre aussi c'est normal...**

_Blablabla= quand ils parlent Français._

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"_La douleur d'un adieu qui ne ramène que la peine,_

_Qui fait de ton bonheur, un trésor enfoncé au fond du trou._

_Mais réussiras-tu à prendre cette or,_

_Sans avoir à devenir fou ?"_

**Chapitre 6 : Le portrait**

Harry était dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains, songeant à la prochaine attaque qu'ils avaient prévus dans une semaine. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrire brusquement, cognant contre le mur, alors que Ron venait s'asseoir sur la table en face de lui, titubant légèrement. Il avait bu et cela se voyait comme un Basilic au milieu d'un troupeau de licornes. Harry souffla :

\- Ron je t'ai déjà parlé de ça, ce n'est pas bon pour nous...

\- La ferme ! s'écria celui-ci en se levant d'un coup. Ferme la ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Tu n'as jamais aimé une femme. Je me demande même si tu mérites que l'une d'entre elles t'aiment !

Harry lui envoya un regard douloureux et ouvrit la bouche, mais Ron ne regardant même plus sont ami, ce mit à tituber vers une chaise continuant à parler.

\- Et bien moi j'en avais aimé une ! Et elle est morte ! De ta faute ! Tu étais à côté d'elle ! Tu étais juste là et tu n'as rien fait !

\- Ron...

\- Tais- toi ! Je t'ais dit de te taire ! Tous ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est tué Abraxas par vengeance ! Tu n'es plus toi Harry ! Jamais tu n'aurais tué ! Tu..tu...Regarde ce que tu deviens ! Tu es devenue un assassin ! Un monstre !

\- Ron ! le coupa cette fois Harry . Nous...nous sommes en guerre...que pourrais-je y faire ? J'essaie juste de vous protéger...

\- Et bien, tu es vraiment pourrie à ça ! Tu aurais du la sauver...tu aurais...tu aurais dû...bégaya Ron alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots.

Harry voulu s'approcher pour le prendre dans c'est bras, mais Ron le repoussa, il se releva. Le regardant longtemps dans les yeux, et lui dit avant de transplaner.

\- Harry...Il n'y a plus aucun espoir ici...Je m'en vais...Je la rejoins...

Et Harry pleura sa douleur, impuissant face au parole de son ami.

* * *

Flemmont n'était pas là, il était souvent au travail, d'après Euphemia, et honnêtement Aries n'allait pas se plaindre de son absence. Il le trouvait trop méfiant. Quoi qu'il pensait que lui aurait réagis d'une manière bien pire à sa place. Aries marchait juste à côté de Sirius, et lui dit :

\- Hier c'était moi qui répondait. Aujourd'hui, ce sera à toi.

\- Je parlerais, mais tu auras encore des explications à nous donner ! répondit Sirius.

Aries leva les yeux au ciel avant d'accélérer, passant devant Sirius, et regardant attentivement les tableaux autour de lui. Il s'arrêta devant un portrait qui avait particulièrement attiré son regard et souffla :

\- Magnelia Zan ? Championne de Duelliste, médicomage, et mage de guerre ?

\- Bonjour, jeune homme ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois autre chose qu'un idiot sans cervelle, soupira-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil significatif vers les deux adolescent qui s'étaient arrêtés juste derrière Aries. Cela fait plaisir, termina-t-elle.

\- Un honneur pour moi aussi, Dame Magnelia. Est-ce vrai tout ce que l'on raconte sur vous ? Je veux dire les personnes que vous avez protégés en tuant , demanda Aries.

Elle se mit à lui parlait en Français, sachant que personne ne parler cette langue dans cette maison.

\- _Vous savez bien parler cette langue jeune homme ?_

Aries approuva et elle continua sa voix devenant plus agressive :

\- _Ces légendes sont belle est bien vrai, pour mon plus grand malheur. Et de ce que je vois vous avez déjà tué._

Le visage de Aries se ferma et il demanda tranquillement, dans la même langue, savant que ça ne servirait à rien de nier.

\- _Comment le savez-vous ?_

_\- Votre aura, garçon. Elle est rouge, noir est verte. C'est couleur montre les trois trait qui vous décrit le plus. Méfiant, assassin, et vous n'êtes pas totalement humain. Seriez vous un vampire ? Cela justifierait le sang sur vos mains._

\- _Certes_, répondit séchement Aries. _J'ai quelques attributs du vampire mais je n'en suis pas un. Notre discussion ce termine ici Dame Magnelia, _puis Aries termina en reparlant Anglais. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrez.

Elle chuchota d'une voix hautaine de sorte à ce que seul Aries entende.

\- Ton plaisir n'est pas partagé.

Aries sourit ironiquement avant de dire.

\- Je partage vos sentiments.

Et il reprit son chemin sans attendre de réponse. Alors que Sirius l'inondait de questions- qu'il ignora bien entendu - et que James le noyait de coups d'œil suspicieux. Aries répondit à Sirius, lui disant de se taire, alors que James lui jetait un regard moqueur. Une voix les coupa:

\- Et si nous commencions les questions ?

\- Je commence ! s'écria James. Black, pourquoi ne pas être aller vivre quelque part d'autres ? Ou bien tu compte nous envoyer tes amis, tu sais les Mangemorts...

\- James ! cria soudain Euphemia. Arrête ça tous de suite !

\- Je pose juste des questions ! Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester au près de ta moman chérie ?

Aries faisant fis du ton moqueur de James, lui répondit simplement.

\- Ne te l'ai-je pas dit hier ?

\- Je ne te crois pas Black. Tu es un mangemort. Et tu le sera toujours à mes yeux.

\- James ! Ca suffit ! Sirius, le travaille m'appelle, dit-t-elle en voyant la cheminée projeter une lettre du feu devenue vert. Puis elle marcha dans la cheminée dans laquelle elle disparue quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je l'avais oublier ! soupira ironiquement Aries. Je suis un vilain Serpentard, ennemis de Gryffondor, et cible de Maraudeurs ! Je ne peux absolument pas devenir gentil, cela renverserais toutes les bases des Maraudeurs !

\- Aries...commença Sirius.

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! s'écria James.

\- Je le répèterais si je n'était pas sur qu'un idiot comme toi ne comprendrais pas, répondit froidement Aries.

James aller se jeter sur Aries, mais Sirius l'attrapa juste avant. James finit par dire alors que Sirius faisait signe à Aries de quitter la pièce.

\- Je prouverais que tu es un menteur ! Je ne sais pas quelle potion ou sort tu as utilisé sur Sirius ou ma mère. Je te surveillerais autant qu'il le faudra!

Aries ne répondit pas, fermant juste la porte derrière lui. Il avait bien peur que si le comportement de son ancien père restait ainsi, il ne risquerais pas de s'entendre avec lui.

Son séjour ici aller vraiment être compliqué.

* * *

**shishi-sama76 : Hey ! Comme tu as du voir dans le chapitre, Aries/Harry n'est pas un vampire, et non il n'est pas un démon, tu découvriras petit à petit ce qu'il est réellement. Et merci pour la review !À la prochaine !**

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**À la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Part Sirius !

**Note : Chers mesdames et monsieur, nous accueillons aujourd'hui...Le Chapitre 7 ! Et oui !** Enfin !

**Disclaimer : C'est à J.K Rowling ! Sauf le manoir Potter et aussi Aries !**

**Ratings : T, on change pas, hein...****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Part Sirius !**

Trois jours plus tard, on l'informa d'un suicide. Personne ne lui dit qui c'était, mais Harry avait peur de déjà le savoir. Mais il préféra rejeter cette idée dans un coin dans sa tête. Il arriva enfin sur la scène du suicide, et s'effondra en voyant le corps de son ami. Pendue tel une marionnette, sans le moindre signe de vie. Il vue une feuille juste en bas. Il marcha à quatre pattes, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de ce lever. Il prit le parchemin entre ses mains, et le lit à voix haute, afin que tous puissent l'entendre.

**Excuse moi, Harry, pour tout. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. J'étais mal, tu comprends ? Je vais la rejoindre maintenant. Je vais enfin voir si le monde de là-haut et si beau que l'on le prêtant. Ne sois pas lâche, Harry. Ne fais pas comme moi. Bats-toi. Puis-je te demander une dernière faveur ? Que mon corps repose au prêt de ma femme. Fait attention à Gin' aussi.**

**Bonne chance, Mon Frère.**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**

Il sentit Remus le soulevé du sol, puis le prendre dans c'est bras. Il s'accrochait à Remus et lui demanda d'une voix étouffée.

\- Tu ne partiras pas, hein ? Toi, tu resteras Remus ?

Remus lui sourit tristement, mais ne lui fit aucune promesse. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, comme si on s'accrochait aux derniers lambeaux que nous laissait la vie.

* * *

Sirius l'avait rejoins après avoir parlé avec James. Aries se rappela avoir oublié de demandé quelque chose :

\- Quel jour sommes-nous, Sirius ?

\- Trente et un juillet. Pourquoi ? répondit Sirius.

Aries ne répondit même, ricanant tristement de l'ironie du sort. Lorsque le silence s'installa enfin, Sirius souffla :

\- Dès fois, tu donnes l'impression de devenir fou...

\- Qui sait, répondit Aries, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Peut-être que je le suis déja ?

La première semaine chez James passa lentement, très très lentement. Entre les regards haineux de James. Suspicieux de Fleamont, et chaleureux d'Euphemia, même si elle avait l'air de rester sur ses gardes. Aries savait qu'il devrait encore supporter un petit moment l'ambiance pesante qui s'installer à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Il savait aussi qu'il devait envoyer une lettre à ses soi-disant parents, pour qu'il puissent - soi-disant - s'excuser. Il devait rejoindre les rangs de Face-De-Serpent pour pouvoir être informés de ses plans, et ilsne faisait absolument pas confiance à Dumbledore pour le laisser s'occuper de ça. Il était en train d'écrire sa lettre dans la chambre, quand Sirius entra et s'assit sur le lit, il lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

\- J'écrit une lettre. A un de mes amis, répondit Aries en enroulant le parchemin, avant de prendre un ruban noir -le noir était le signe que le parchemin était envoyé par un Black - et de l'enrouler autour.

Aries se leva, suivit de Sirius, qui continua :

\- Lequel ?

\- Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

Trois hypogryffe, et sept sombral passèrent, puis Aries se tourna enfin vers Sirius.

\- Je t'avais dit ne pas être le bienvenue ici.

\- Mais non, hésita Sirius. C'est juste... Qu'ils n'ont pas encore l'habitude ?

\- Même toi, tu n'en es pas sûr, dit calmement Aries en accrochant l'hibou à la pâte d'un hibou. Ils pensent que je suis la en mission, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il vit Sirius jeter un coup d'oeil significatif au hibou qui venait de partir. Aries annonça :

\- Même toi, tu le penses...Alors j'ai décidé que dès que nous irons au Chemin de Traverse, j'irais prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! Je... Tu dois rester ici !

\- Et bien quoi ? Les Potter t'ont demandé de me surveiller ? Et bien tu peux leurs dire que c'est raté...Sort Sirius.

\- Aries...

\- Part Sirius !

Sirius finit par sortir, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Aries se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, essayant de retenir ses larmes. N'en pouvant plus il les laissa enfin couler. Ici, il n'avait personne...Comment pouvait-t-il réussir ? Et Luna, Teddy, et même Malfoy de son époque lui manquait ! Il se demandait encore s'il les reverrait un jour...

Alors qu'Aries ruminait sombrement, Sirius, lui, rejoignit la chambre de James. Apparemment tous les Potter étaient en pleine discussion. Il fit une grimace d'excuse avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bureau de James. Dès qu'ils eurent finis Sirius annonça :

\- Aries va partir. Dès que l'on ira au chemin de traverse, il dit aller acheter une chambre, et s'installer là-bas.

\- Oh...répondit tristement Euphémia. Et il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Non. Enfin si, il a envoyé une lettre à un de ses amis. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Et bien ! s'exclama James. Nous serons débarrassé de lui, juste après que nous ayons reçus nos lettres de Poudlard.

Sirius lui jeta un regard blessé. Il n'aimait pas devoir surveiller les moindres fait et gestes de son frère. James leva fièrement la tête puis répliqua sèchement :

\- Je ne lui fait pas confiance.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte, faisant crier Euphemia, qui elle était déjà partit bien avant.

* * *

**shishi-sama76 : Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, mais James pense surtout à protéger sa famille...Mais il a trop de préjugés. Quand tu parles de sa nature, tu parles de la créature en lui ? Il arrivera un jour ou cela sera dévoilé, c'est vrai. Je ferais un couple Aries/O.C, et personnellement je déteste le couple que je vais créer mais il est nécessaire pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Je ne créerais pas le couple de si tôt, il faudra encore attendre.**

**Un avis ? Une critique ? Un hôtel ? Une review ? Des questions ?**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Les BUSE

**Note : Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! Bon j'ai l'impression que mon niveau descend de plus en plus. A vous de me dire si ce que je pense est bien réelle ou pas...Je sais que ce chapitre est fait la moitié de ce d'avant, mais je devais m'arrêter à se moment là...**

* * *

_" L'amitié, est à la fois une faiblesse et une force. Si vous mettez trop de confiance en elle, elle pourrait vous en faire souffrir. Si vous êtes trop méfiant avec elle, attendez-vous à nager en plein délire. La réelle amitié est quand on trouve le juste milieu de la confiance."_

Harry était entrain de cuisiner, Ginny, elle était entrain de l'aider. Il était en train de cuisiner pour Molly, qui était à l'hôpital à cause d'une blessure grave qu'elle avait reçu lors d'un combat. Il venait de finir de cuire la viande que Ginny lui dit en posant sa tête contre son épaule :

\- On le lui emmène quand ?

\- À 14 heure. Ginny arrête ça, tu sais bien que c'est gênant...

Elle enleva enfin la tête en ricanant :

\- Oh je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce que tu penses, Harry. Je comptais partir bien avant.

Elle s'assit sur la table avec un grand sourire démoniaque, il se retourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Ginny ? C'est dernier jour, tu es de plus en plus étrange...Peut-être que ses la...La mort de...

\- Oh non, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de la mort de Ron. Je vais juste rejoindre le bon camps. L'Ordre du Phénix perdra à coup sur...

Elle pris une veste et sortit, Harry courut derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle remonta sa manche, montra la marque des ténèbres et s'exclama :

\- Je vais enfin rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Elle transplana.

* * *

\- Les enfants ! s'écria Euphemia.

Aries entendit Sirius et James dévaler les escaliers, alors qu'il reposait le livre, dans la bibliothèque des Potter. Il partit rejoindre dans le grand salon, qui se trouvait juste à côté. Euphemia distribua leur lettre de Poudlard, en leur disant qu'ils avaient enfin reçus leur B.U.S.E. Aries pris sa lettre et s'assis sur le canapé. Sirius lui, ne pris même pas la peine de s'asseoir arrachant l'enveloppe avec acharnement. Il put enfin lire ses notes, et un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius, qui demanda :

\- Alors, vous avez eu quoi ?

\- J'ai eu Optimal, en Métamorphose et Soin aux créatures magiques. Effort exceptionnel en Défense contre les forces du mal, et astronomie. Acceptable en Potion et Sortilège. Troll en divination, et enfin...Piètre en Histoire de la magie.

\- Je te l'ais déjà répéter James ! Il faut que tu écoutes en histoire de la magie, au lieu de rattraper tes nuits ou tu fais je ne sais quoi ! le réprimanda Euphemia.

Sirius commença à donner ses notes à son tour.

\- Optimal en Métamorphose, astronomie et divination. Effort exceptionnelle en Sortilège et Défense contre les forces du mal. Acceptable en Potion et Botanique. Piètre en Soin aux créatures magique.

\- Six B.U.S.E. chacun ! s'écrièrent-t-ils ensemble.

\- Et aucun de vous n'as été préfets l'année dernière !

\- M'man ! Tu sais très bien que c'est 'Mumus qui à eu le poste !

Il y eu un silence, avant que James ne s'exclame :

\- Et si on invite Remus et Pet' pour la fin de l'été ?

\- Si tu le veux. Mais juste pour la dernière semaine.

James serra sa mère dans les bras, et Aries en profita pour retourner à la bibliothèque. Il reprit le livre qu'il avait commencé et repris sa lecture.

Heureusement qu'il partait avant la dernière semaine, il n'aurait pas supporté Petewgrow...


	10. Chapitre 9 : Les BUSE n2

**Note : Alors, alors...Je reprends du travaille ! L'école est définitivement une source d'imagination : Lorsque tu es en cours, et que tu t'ennuies, soit, tu parles avec ton voisin, ou soit tu plonges au fin fond de ton imagination...Et bien moi, je choisis toujours la deuxième option, et c'est pour cela que, à présent, j'ai déjà toute l'histoire écrite...Dans ma tête. Et oui, il va falloir que je l'écrive sir papier à présent...****Disclaimer : Toujours à J.K. Rowling.****Rating : On change pas, le T est toujours présent. Scènes sanglantes et tout le pacotille.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_"il accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie."_

_Compte des trois frères de Beedle Le Barde, par J.K Rowling._

Harry était assez heureux. Lors de cette dernière bataille, il n'y avait eu aucun mort de leur côté, et seulement de légers blessés. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, marchant pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur les lieux. Il sursauta soudainement en remarquant une flaque de sang, qui grandissait petit à petit, dans le coin d'une rue. Il s'approcha doucement, ne faisant aucun bruit, avant de voir son ami arrivant avec peine à rester assis, malgré le mur lui tenant le dos, alors qu'une grande coupure traversé son ventre entier, laissant voir une partie de sa chaire, et laissant couler le sang.

\- Harry...lui souffla son oncle.

\- Remus ! s'écria Harry, sortant sa baguette afin d'essayer de le soigner par divers sortilèges. Reste ici ! Je vais faire quelque chose, je dois...

\- Harry...le coupa Remus, lui poussant sa main avant d'en poser une des siennes sur son épaule. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi, je veux juste...

\- Si ! Je peux peut-être...

\- Harry...laisse-laisse-moi parler...Je- je veux que tu saches...que je suis fière- fière de toi...bats-toi Harry...bats- bats-toi...Tu réussiras, je te le promets...N'oublie pas les morts Harry...Fais attention à Teddy...Je- je vais re- rejoindre mes a- amis, t- tu t'en rends com- compte...?

\- Tu ne peux pas Remus ! Hermione, Ron, et toi...Qui d'autre mourra à cause de moi ? Qui ?

\- Tu- tu es u- une bonne per- personne...Bonne chance...

Les yeux de Remus se fermèrent, avec un dernier sourire en guise d'adieux. Harry le regarda quelques secondes,les larmes aux yeux, avant de l'attraper et de transplaner, se disant que rien ne le retenait encore en vie...Sauf toutes ses personnes mortes pour qu'il puisse gagner. Alors, il resta en vie, s'accrochant au peu d'espoir possible.

Espoir que la guerre se finissent bien.

Espoir qu'ils gagnent.

Il reprit le livre qu'il avait commencé et reprit sa lecture. James arriva une dizaine de minute plus tard, rentrant dans la bibliothèque. Il vint s'asseoir en face de lui en prenant un magazine sur le Quidditch. Il fit mine de feuilleter le magazine, et voyant qu'Aries ne daignait même pas lever les yeux sur lui, il le referma en le claquant. Aries leva finalement les yeux vers lui, osant un sourcil, comme s'il le dérangeait en pleine lecture- ce qui n'était pas vrai car Aries avait arrêté de lire dès le moment ou James étais rentré dans la pièce- puis James répliqua finalement :

\- Tu as eu quoi comme B.U.S.E ?

Aries fronça légèrement ses sourcils, montrant son désarroi. Pourquoi venait-il pour lui poser cette question ? Il finit par déceler dans les yeux de James une simple lueur de curiosité. Aries finit par lui tendre lentement la lettre sans un mot - lettre qui n'était toujours pas ouverte - que James lui arracha presque des mains avec impatience.

James ouvrit brutalement la lettre, et sortit le parchemin qu'il déplia. Il écarquilla les yeux face à ce qu'il venait de faire tomber au sol, le faisant bégayer :

\- Tu- Tu es capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ?

\- Apparemment, répondit seulement Aries, faisant froncer les sourcils de James.

Il se mit à lire à haute voix toutes les notes de Aries, lâchant un toussotement digne d'Ombrage qui failli faire sourire Aries :

\- Humhum, blablabla...récapitula-t-il pour tout ce qui semblait sans importance d'après lui, avant d'enfin commencer. Astronomie...Optimal. Arithmancie, Effort Exceptionnel. Sortilège, Optimal. Défense contre les forces du mal, Optimal. Études des Runes, Acceptable. Botanique, Acceptable. Histoire de la magie, Optimal. Potions, Acceptable, et enfin...Métamorphose, Effort Exceptionnel. Tu as eu tout tes B.U.S.E ?

Soudain, James, comme se rendant compte de qui se trouvait devant lui, se redressa immédiatement, et se vanta :

\- Moi, j'ai eu Optimal en Métamorphose.

Aries soupira, se disant que c'était complètement stupide, avant de finalement répondre froidement :

\- Moi, j'ai eu tout mes B.U.S.Es, Potter...

James fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et parla :

\- Je n'était pas venu pour ça. Je voulais te dire que même si tu as peut-être réussis à tromper Sirius avec tes mots et ta langue fourchue, mais moi, je vois clair dans ton jeu, Black.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, et n'entendant finalement aucune réponse de la part de Aries, il s'exclama :

\- J'ai failli oublier. Demain, nous irons au Chemin de Traverse...Vas préparer tes valises. Oh, et mon père rentre plus tôt ce soir, nous dînerons tous ensemble.

Il sortit de la pièce, ne remarquant le regard complètement las que Aries lui avait lancé.

**C'est malheureusement assez court...J'essayerai de faire plus long la prochaine fois.****Je sais qu'il n'y a encore rien de réellement d'intéressant dans cette histoire : la seule chose qui pourrait éveiller votre curiosité serait la créature que serait Aries/Harry ou encore peut-être savoir la suite des souvenirs...Enfin, d'après moi. Mais, au prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à une autre intrigue...****Dites moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, les questions que vous vous posez, ce que vous pensez que je devrez rajouter, etc. Ça ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer !** **Bay !**


End file.
